We Broke Up 20 Minutes After We Met
by Diablot's
Summary: TRADUCTION/ Kurt est celui avec qui Sebastian a rompu 20 minutes après qu'ils se soient rencontrés. Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand Sebastian revient à Lima?
1. Chapitre 1

Hello !

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle traduction ! Yay :D

Je vous donne le premier chapitre tout de suite, pour connaitre un peu vos avis à propos de cette histoire, sachant que la suite n'est pas encore traduite, je ne sais pas quand elle viendra. Maximum fin du mois je pense ^^

Donc dites-mois ce que vous penser de ce début pour que je sache si c'est utile que je me dépêche de vous donner la suite !

**_Disclaimer:_** Glee est à RIB et l'histoire est à kurtaveclarcenciel, qui m'a donné son autorisation pour traduire.

Bonne lecture :) et n'oubliez pas la petite review !

**Note de l'auteur: Alors j'ai reçu ce prompt d'un anonyme. A la base c'était un one-shot mais certaines personnes ont demandé à ce que je tourne ça en une histoire. Je vois le potentiel alors ça va sûrement continuer.**

* * *

«La dernière fois que j'y suis allé j'ai rencontré l'homme de ma vie » sourit Sebastian alors qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à Kurt.

« C'est trop mignon, et... vous êtes toujours ensemble ? » Kurt afficha son plus beau -mais faux- sourire.

« Malheureusement non, ça a duré en tout et pour tout que 20 bonnes minutes. »

Le sourire de Kurt disparu et il remua sur son siège.

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Blaine, sentant que Kurt devenait agité.

« J'ai oublié que j'avais promis de rentrer plus tôt pour aider Carole à préparer le dîner. Je devrais y aller.» Kurt couru vers la porte sans Blaine ne put rien dire.

«Excuse-le, les dîner du vendredi sont très importants pour la famille de Kurt. Je lui parlerai pour le Scandals. Mais je doute qu'il soit intéressé. »

« Oh, tu serais surpris, » marmonna Sebastian dans sa barbe pour que Blaine ne l'entende pas.

Sebastian se leva également de sa chaise. « Bon, je devrais y aller et m'occuper de tout ça. Je te vois avec Kurt au Scandals. »

« On est pas encore sûr » dit Blaine.

« A plus tard, » Sebastian sourit simplement et se tourna vers la sortie.

Kurt resta dans sa voiture pendant 5 minutes et sorti du parking du Lima Bean aussi vite qu'il pu lorsqu'il vit Sebastian sortir du café.

_Oh mon dieu, merde, non non non! Ca ne vient pas juste de se passer._

_~Malheureusement non, ça a duré en tout et pour tout que 20 bonnes minutes.~_

Kurt ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les 20 minutes les plus folles de sa vie reviennent le hanter.

L'année dernière, avant Blaine, avant qu'il lui arrive la meilleure chose de sa vie, il avait atteint le fond. Il était triste et déprimé tout le temps à cause des brutes de son école, et tout le temps inquiet de l'état de santé de son père.

Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu exploser à n'importe quel instant. Ni chanter, ni même pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ne l'aidait. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour le faire oublier.

Il a cherché " 'Bars Gay dans l'Ohio' sur google et découvra qu'il y en avait un à l'ouest de Lima. Alors il avait échappé au diner du vendredi. (Son père ne le savait pas. Il pensait que c'était juste une autre soirée karaoké où Kurt voulait aller.)

Kurt a demandé une fausse carte d'identité à Puck. (Il était aussi chanceux que Puck s'en fiche du moment que Kurt le payait bien.) et s'était habillé de son jean le plus moulant et d'une chemise serrée, fermée par des boutons qui montraient ses « atouts ».

Il voulait juste danser, même si c'était de la musique stupide du top 40. (Ironiquement, il avait craqué pour le mec qui représentait le plus le top 40.) Peut-être même boire un peu d'alcool et essayer d'oublier toutes les choses pourries de sa vie.

Alors il était allé dans le club, avait commandé un apple martini, croisé ses longues et minces jambes alors qu'il était assis sur la chaise et avait siroté sa boisson alors qu'il balançait son torse au rythme de la musique.

"Salut toi, sexy." Dit une voix à côté de lui.

Kurt se tourna et rencontra une magnifique paire d'yeux vert ainsi qu'un sourire lubrique.

Kurt analysa le mec de la tête aux pieds. Il était très grand et mince mais sans aucun doute musclé. Kurt pouvait voir les lignes de ses muscles fermes sous son t-shirt violet foncé à col v et ses incroyablement longues jambes portaient un slim en jean noir à la perfection.

"T'apprécies la vue?" Le garcon sourit d'autant plus.

"Hm…" Kurt fredonna comme réponse et se concentra à nouveau sur son verre.

Le garçon n'abandonna pas si facilement. Il se tourna vers le barman et commanda deux shots de vodka.

Il glissa l'un des deux devant Kurt. « Celui-là est pour toi, beauté. »

Le coeur de Kurt manqua un battement. Il l'avait appelé beauté. Oui c'était de la drague mais ça sonnait également honnête au lieu d'être moqueur.

"J'ai mon propre verre."

"Je pensais que les gens venaient ici pour s'amuser. Boire un apple martini n'y ressemble pas vraiment. »

S'amuser, c'est vrai. Il était là pour s'amuser.

"Et puis merde." Kurt poussa son martini sur le côté et attrapa le shot.

"A l'amusement." Le mec sourit et trinqua avec Kurt.

Trois minutes et un cinquième shot de vodka plus tard, Kurt était ivre. Vraiment ivre. Il gloussait et se laissa aller contre le garçon.

"Sebastian, tu sens bon. J'aime ça." La tête de Kurt reposait sur l'épaule de Sebastian, son nez frottant contre le cou de ce dernier.

Entre le deuxième et le troisième shot de vodka, ils s'étaient finalement dit leur prénom.

"Je pense que tu sens bon aussi, et je suis sûr que tes lèvres sont tout aussi bonnes. » Sebastian sourit et traça de petits cercles sur l'épaule de Kurt.

"Tu veux savoir si c'est vrai?" Kurt sourit.

"C'est une proposition?" Sebastian ne put empêcher le coin de sa bouche de se soulever dans un sourire.

"Ouais, t'es sexy, et plutôt mignon, et très gentil avec moi, et je suis seul. Je veux t'embrasser. » Kurt se recula pour le regarder correctement.

"Eh bien dans ce cas…" Sebastian tint le visage de Kurt entre ses doigts et pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Kurt.

Putain oui, il avait raison. Kurt avait un goût divin. Il inhala la douce odeur de Kurt. Sa peau était ridiculement douce et lisse. Sebastian approfondi leur baiser avec sa langue, la laissant glisser sur la lèvre inférieure de Kurt, la mordant légèrement de manière joueuse.

Kurt laissa échapper un gémissement et passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Sebastian pour l'approcher. Sebastian prit ça comme une invitation et plaça un bras autour de la fine taille de Kurt, attrapant ses fesses d'une main.

Kurt haleta et Sebastian laissa sa langue pénétrer les douces lèvres de Kurt sans hésitation. Et leurs langues dansèrent ensemble, naturellement alors que leurs corps étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

A ce moment, Sebastian avait déjà poussé Kurt contre un mur dans le coin du bar. Une main serrant les fesses parfaitement rondes de Kurt avec envie et une main tenant les poignets de Kurt au-dessus de sa tête, contre le mur.

"Mon dieu, Sebastian…"

"Kurt, j'ai envie de toi."

"Oui, s'il te plait. Comme tu veux."

"Je veux baiser ta jolie bouche." Chuchota Sebastian près de l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt n'avait jamais fait ça avant. Mais il en avait incroyablement envie, il était excité comme jamais et essaierait n'importe quoi. Le fait que Sebastian demande à ce qu'il le suce l'excitait.

"Toilettes…"

Sebastian tira sur la main de Kurt et les emmena aux toilettes sans attendre.

Heureusement, personne n'y était à ce moment alors Sebastian ferma la porte à clef et se tourna vers Kurt. « Je suis tellement dur que j'en ai mal et je veux ta bouche autour de mon sexe. » Il porta la main de Kurt sur son _gros_ problème.

"Oui…" Avant que Kurt finesse le mot, Sebastian le poussa sur ses genoux.

Les mains de Kurt tremblaient alors qu'il ouvrait la braguette du pantalon de Sebastian. Quand le sexe impressionnant de Sebastian fut liberé du jean, Kurt déglutit pour se calmer.

Sebastian plaça sa main sous le menton de Kurt et leva sa tête pour qu'il le regarde. « Kurt, bébé, je vais baiser ta bouche si fort que tu verras des étoiles et je veux que tu avale mon sperme. Chaque goûte.»

"Je le ferai…" Kurt se sentit bizarrement excité. Il n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami alors il ne savait pas s'il avait des fantasmes. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il se rendit compte que penser à ça, lui faisait plaisir.

Il se sentait désiré. Il se sentait nécessaire.

Il se sentait également fier comme s'il était le seul, tout de suite, qui pouvait combler les besoins de Sebastian.

Kurt lécha ses douces lèvres avant de les glisser autour de l'épais membre de Sebastian.

Les yeux de Sebastian s'écarquillèrent au plaisir soudain. Ses mains se glissèrent dans les cheveux de Kurt et il tint sa tête fermement devant lui.

Normalement, Kurt n'aurait jamais laissé personne toucher ses cheveux mais cette nuit n'avait rien de normal alors pourquoi pas.

Kurt n'avait pas d'expérience en fellations alors il suivit simplement ses instincts. Entendre Sebastian gémir lui donna la confirmation qu'il faisait un travail _Fantastique._

Kurt relaxa sa gorge un peu plus et avala Sebastian plus profondément. Le garçon cria son plaisir quand il sentit le fond de la gorge de Kurt.

Il ressera sa prise dans la nuque de Kurt et le guida pour que ses mouvements auparavant lent et long deviennent rapide, forts et profond.

Kurt gémit quand il pencha sa tête et envoya des vibrations au sexe de Sebastian.

"Merde, t'es si bon à ça. Tes lèvres sont tellement baisable ! »

Kurt sourit sur le membre de Sebastian et fit une succion particulièrement forte cette fois.

"Putain je suis si proche, avale tout. Suce et avale comme si tu n'existais que pour ma queue."

Kurt mit une de ses mains sur la cuisse de Sebastian pour s'équilibrer et bougea sa tête du haut vers le bas dans des courts mais rapides mouvements. Il guida son autre main vers les bourses de Sebastian pour les masser.

"PUTAIN! KURT!"

Sebastian se cambra vers Kurt et éjecta sa chaude semence dans la gorge de Kurt. Ce dernier avala, comme il lui avait demandé, chaque goute et lécha le membre de Sebastian jusqu'à ce qu'il soit propre avant de se retirer.

"Mon dieu, Kurt. T'es parfait."

"Et t'es super bon."

"Une vraie salope."

"Une salope qui t'as donné la meilleure fellation de ta vie." Kurt ne savait pas depuis quand il avait le courage de dire ça mais il se sentait confiant.

"C'est vrai. Viens là. Maintenant je vais m'occuper de toi."

Sebastian le porta pour qu'il s'assoie sur l'un des lavabos et déboutonna son jean sans attendre. Kurt était déjà dur, du pré liquide goutant sur le bout de son sexe, criant pratiquement qu'on s'occupe de lui.

Sebastian vint embrasser Kurt avec force et passion, une main venant recouvrir le membre de Kurt, l'autre main venant le tenir fermement. Il commença à pomper Kurt fermement, ce dernier se reposant contre le miroir et laissant échapper un profond gémissement. "Oh... Mon dieu, oui ! S'il te plait… »

Sebastian continua ses mouvements, son autre main descendant vers les fesses de Kurt pour taquiner son entrée.

"Putain… Sebastian." Kurt était si proche que son corps tremblait d'anticipation.

"Viens pour moi, bébé…"

Après deux rapides va et vient, Kurt cria le nom de l'autre garçon alors qu'il venait sur sa main.

Sebastain sourit et l'embrassa comme une récompense. Il apporta sa main contre les lèvres de Kurt. « Nettoie-les. T'aime ça, hein. »

Kurt le regarda alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche et lécha sa propre semence sur les doigts de Sebastian.

Sebastian embrassa Kurt à nouveau après avoir retiré sa main pour goûter le sperme de Kurt dans sa bouche.

Ils gémirent en s'embrassant, leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Ils étaient encore perdus dans les contrecoups d'un magnifique orgasme quand il y eu un bruit lourd sur la porte "Eh, les putes, ouvrez cette putain de porte. Vous êtes pas les seuls qui ont besoin d'une baise rapide ! »

Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête de Kurt et il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait sucé un mec –sexy– qu'il connaissait à peine et était allé dans les toilettes sales d'un bar gay ringard. Alors qu'il parlait de romance sans arrêt, il avait agis comme une pute sans valeur. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé, chaque seconde sans exception.

Il repoussa Sebastian, laissa glisser ses pieds au sol et remonta son jean. Ensuite, il courra hors des toilettes sans rien dire à Sebastian ni même regarder derrière lui et voir le regard blessé sur son visage.


	2. Chapitre 2

Hellooo !

Eh bien me voilà avec le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire ! L'auteur s'excuse de la petitesse du chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !

Disclaimer : Glee est à RIB, l'histoire à kurtaveclarcenciel

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews ^^

* * *

Sebastian s'affala sur son lit une fois de retour à Dalton, il respira profondément alors qu'il fermait ses yeux et rejouait la scène du Lima Bean dans sa tête. Quelque chose dans la façon dont Kurt regardait Blaine l'avait rendu inconfortable. Quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'énervement, de la jalousie. Il désirait la façon dont Kurt souriait affectueusement à Blaine, la façon dont il plaçait sa main sur le bras de Blaine. Mais plus précisément il voulait être à la place de Blaine. C'était pathétique, putain. Oui, Blaine était plutôt mignon avec son sourire et il avait un fessier plutôt agréable, mais il n'aurait jamais pu s'imaginer avec un nœud papillon et tellement de gel dans les cheveux. Mais si faire tout ça pouvait lui permettre de se faire Kurt, il pourrait bien ne pas être si réfractaire à l'idée.

Sebastian pensa à cette nuit d'il y a un an. Il était de retour dans l'Ohio parce que son grand-père était malade et ne survivrait peut-être pas à une semaine de plus. Il ne voulait même pas revenir parce que son grand père faisait référence à lui comme la honte de la famille Smythe. Mais son père avait insisté sur le fait qu'il avait besoin de revenir alors il l'avait fait. Il avait fini par aller au Scandals à la place d'aller voir son grand-père. Il ne pouvait pas faire face au fait que son père et ses grands-parents ne pouvaient pas l'accepter parce qu'il était gay pourtant ils insistaient pour faire semblant d'être une famille soudée et aimante pour le monde politique et la presse. Sa mère l'aimait, même après qu'il ait fait son coming-out en première au lycée. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'impose encore entre l'une des horribles disputes entre lui et les autres Smythe.

Sebastian dansait paresseusement sur la piste de danse, dans l'Ohio même le bar gay était ennuyeux, il n'y avait rien d'assez intéressant dans cet endroit merdique qui puisse attirer son attention. Rien excepté ce beau garçon assis au bar…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sebastian se retrouva devant son ordinateur, en train d'espionner un certain Kurt Hummel sur facebook. Il sourit tristement alors qu'il le faisait. Quand il était retourné en Ohio, il ne pensait pas retrouver Kurt. La mémoire de cette nuit était fraîche, comme si ça s'était passé hier. Il se souvient avoir regardé ces yeux bleus-gris brillants, et son cœur avait loupé un battement. C'était comme ce que tout le monde décrivait ce qu'on ressentait en rencontrant son amour véritable ou lors d'un coup de foudre._ C'est ridicule, je suis Sebastian Smythe, je ne fais pas dans les relations amoureuses. Il n'y pas d'amour véritable, c'est juste une affection très forte et qui dure longtemps._ L'émotion disparaîtrait au final, il suppose. Sa réaction au moment de voir Kurt pour la première fois était uniquement due au fait qu'il était différent de tous les garçons qu'il ait vu auparavant. Oui, c'était la seule raison, se dit-il. Et cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait ressenti au Lima Bean était uniquement parce que Blaine possédait quelque chose qui était censé être sien. Alors, il avait dit la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête, Scandals. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au regard de Kurt quand il avait mentionné le bar.

_Le jeu a commencé, Kurt Hummel. Cette fois, tu me supplieras de baiser ton beau cul._

Une fois encore, Kurt Hummel se retrouva face au Scandals. Il n'avait pas pensé correctement quand Blaine lui avait parlé de la suggestion de Sebastian et il avait dit oui. Quand lui et Blaine arrivèrent au bar, Sebastian y était déjà assis. Exactement là où il avait été un an auparavant.

"Salut, vous deux." Sebastian leur tendit leurs boissons. « Une bière pour Blaine, un martini pomme pour Kurt. J'ai entendu que tu étais le conducteur désigné, comme d'habitude. » Il servit à Kurt un sourire moqueur.

"T'as bien deviné, Sebastian, le martini pomme est le préféré de Kurt." Kurt se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Blaine ne l'aidait absolument pas.

"Tu vois, je commence déjà à vous connaitre," Sebastian sourit, un peu trop joyeusement au goût de Kurt avant qu'il ne prenne une gorgée de sa propre bière. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se rende compte que Blaine était déjà sur la piste de danse, dansant avec des mecs au hasard. Sa bière déjà vide, laissée sur le bar.

"Ton hobbit de petit-ami s'amuse un peu trop tu ne crois pas?" Chuchota Sebastian à l'oreille de Kurt.

Kurt fut pris au dépourvu par sa présence soudainement si proche et il sursauta presque. « Reste loin de moi. »

"C'était pas ce que tu disais l'année dernière."

"J'ai arrêté de boire depuis, l'alcool fait faire des erreurs stupides aux gens."

"Peut-être qu'on devrait essayer à nouveau, sobre, et là tu sauras si c'était une erreur."

"Comme si ça allait arriver."

"Qui sait, ton petit-ami a l'air plutôt occupé. Je te parie que tu pourrais m'accorder une heure environ. »

Kurt se tourna pour vérifier ce que faisait Blaine, réalisant qu'il dansait avec un grand blond qui lui rappelait Jeremiah. _Mais putain Blaine, pourquoi ?_ Il se précipita vers la piste, réussissant tout de même à le faire avec grâce. Il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Sebastian qu'il était du genre petit-ami jaloux.

Kurt se glissa sans effort entre Blaine et l'autre mec, frottant ses fesses contre Blaine. Son petit-ami plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Kurt.

"Kurt, t'es tellement sexy ce soir," chuchota Blaine.

Kurt sourit tendrement à Blaine et s'approcha encore de lui, ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Alors que Sebastian regardait cette scène, un feu brûlait en lui. C'était comme quand on lui avait volé son jouet préféré quand il était enfant. Il finit son verre, cul sec et fit son chemin jusqu'à derrière Kurt.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus de Kurt jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit soudainement conscient de la présence derrière lui.

Le garçon se tourna et se tendit immédiatement à la vue de Sebastian.

Le jeune aux yeux vert sourit. « Salut, sexy »

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait dit il y a un an, Kurt s'en rappelait clairement. Il regarda par instinct dans ces yeux verts et s'y perdit à nouveau.

Sebastian en profita pour attraper le bras de Kurt et l'approcha de lui.

"Il ne pourra jamais te donner ce que je t'ai donné, tu le sais," dit-il dans une voix grave.

Kurt rougit. "T-t'as tort. Blaine est parfait." Mon dieu, même sa voix tremblait. Tellement, juste pour convaincre Sebastian d'arrêter.

Sebastian su déceler la vérité en lui et il laissa son doigt caresser légèrement le bras de Kurt. « J'en doute. »

"Hey les mecs, de quoi vous parlez ?" Blaine se reposa soudainement sur le dos de Kurt et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Bébé, tu sens si bon… » Blaine cacha son visage entre la nuque et l'épaule de Kurt, inspirant la douce senteur de son petit-ami.

Kurt tourna sa tête et sourit à Blaine. « Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié. »

"Jamais." L'alcool atteignait sérieusement Blaine maintenant, il commençait à glousser et à laisser courir ses mais sur les bras et la taille de Kurt.

Kurt passa le bras de son petit-ami autour de ses épaules et dit froidement à Sebastian. « Je dois y aller maintenant et m'occuper de mon copain. J'espère que tu passeras une bonne nuit. Sebastian. »

Le couple laissa ensuite Sebastian sur la piste de dance et sorti du bar.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hellooo !

Désolé ce chapitre vient assez tard par rapport à l'autre :/ Mais au moins il est là !

Pas de commentaires sur le dernier chapitre, et ben ? Ou êtes-vous ?

**Disclaimer :** Glee et l'histoire, pas à moi ! Pour (à peine) plus de détail, voir les deux premiers chapitres

Bonne lecture et cette fois n'oubliez pas la review ! :p

* * *

Une fois sortis du bar Kurt du porter à moitié Blaine jusqu'à sa voiture. Alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la porte arrière, Blaine commença à faire courir ses doigts sur la taille et la cuisse de Kurt.

"Blaine, t'es saoul."

"Est-ce que je t'ai dit que t'étais magnifique aujourd'hui? Tellement sexy… »

Blaine se colla encore plus de Kurt pour déposer des baisers dans le cou de ce dernier. Kurt, suite au comportement de son petit-ami bourré, gloussa un peu.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Il ouvrit la porte et aida Blaine à s'allonger sur les sièges mais Blaine tira soudainement Kurt sur lui.

"Blaine!"

"Faisons-le," Blaine tendit sa main pour tirer le corps de Kurt plus proche de lui.

Kurt savait que Blaine pouvait devenir affectueux et perdu quand il était bourré, (assez perdu pour penser qu'il pourrait être bisexuel) alors il repoussa Blaine doucement. « Non, t'es saoul »

"Non, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai envie de toi maintenant. » Blaine se redressa légèrement pour embrasser le visage de Kurt de façon débraillée.

"Blaine, lâche-moi!" Kurt commença à réaliser que tout ça devenait sérieux.

Kurt tenta de se redresser mais la prise de Blaine sur son bras ne fit que se resserrer alors que son autre main tirait Kurt parla taille pour le rapprocher. Kurt perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Blaine. Le plus petit des deux retourna la situation et pressa Kurt sur le sol de la voiture, se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

"Blaine ! Non !"

"J'ai tellement envie de toi, bébé." Blaine retint Kurt en appuyant violemment sur son épaule, son autre main commençant à déboutonner le jean de Kurt.

"No, s'il te plait… non Blaine ! Je t'en prie ! » Kurt pleurait. Il était choqué et dans un certain sens, confus. Pourquoi Blaine fait ça ? De toutes les personnes qui existent, Blaine était censé être celui qui prend soin de lui et qui l'aime, pas qui le blesse de cette façon.

Alors que Blaine était sur le point de retirer le jean de Kurt, une main vint derrière Blaine et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le retirer d'au-dessus de Kurt et le sortir de la voiture.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans NON?" La voix en colère sorti Kurt de son état de panique.

C'était Sebastian qui se tenait maintenant entre Blaine et la voiture.

Une rage soudaine passa en Blaine et il cria à Sebastian. « Ce n'est absolument pas tes affaires, Sebastian. »

"Tu étais sur le point de le violer. Je pense que c'est les affaires de la police, est-ce que je dois les appeler ? » dit Sebastian froidement.

Blaine ne répondit pas pendant un moment, avant qu'il se tourne et sorte du parking.

Il ne s'excusa pas auprès de Kurt ou demanda si Kurt allait bien, il marcha juste loin après avoir été refusé.

**"**Sale con " marmonna Sebastian en colère avant de se retourner pour voir comment allait le garçon dans la voiture.

Kurt tremblait, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il regardait ses vêtements sans vraiment se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Comme s'il était toujours en train de se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se passer.

Kurt? Demanda Sebastian, en lui prenant la main. Kurt sursauta au toucher et poussa un cri aigu.

"C'est moi! Regarde moi! Tout va bien maintenant." Sebastian le tint par les péaules pour l'empêcher de trembler.

Cela prit 30 secondes à Kurt pour plonger son regard dans les yeux verts émeraude pour enfin réaliser que ce n'était pas Blaine qui le touchait.

"Blaine…" Kurt chuchota ce nom apeuré et confus.

"Il est parti. Tu vas bien?"

"… non. J-je…"

"Sh… c'est bon. Je suis là. Respira doucement. » Sebastian aida Kurt à se relever du sol de la voiture et à s'asseoir sur le siège caressant gentiment son dos.

"Tu veux… que je te ramène chez toi ?"

Kurt secoua la tête nerveusement. "P-papa… s'inquiéterait…"

En se rendant compte que Kurt ne réussira pas à penser de façon censée pendant un moment, il laissa échapper un soupire et s'assit sur le siège arrière à côté de Kurt. Il ferma la porte mais ouvrit la fenêtre pour qu'ils aient de l'air frais.

Sebastian continua à lui frotter le dos pour le calmer et pressa gentiment sa main, en continuant de répéter 'tout va bien, je suis là".

Kurt ouvrit lentement ses yeux quelques heures plus tard. Cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa voiture, recroquevillé contre Sebastian, dont le bras entourait ses bras de façon protective. Il s'assit abruptement, ce qui étonna Sebastian qui ouvrit d'un coup ses yeux. « Quoi-Kurt ? Tu vas bien ? »

Kurt le regarda simplement, les yeux écarquillés comme s'il essayait de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Ensuite il commença à trembler quand les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en tête.

Sebastian tendit les bras vers lui immédiatement et le tira contre lui dans un doux câlin. « Shhh, c'est bon. Je suis là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Tout ira bien" Il frotta les épaules et les bras de Kurt en de petits cercles.

Kurt, pour une raison quelconque, le cru quand il dit que tout allait bien. La chaleur de l'étreinte de Sebastian le réconforta.

"Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as fait ça?" demanda Kurt un moment plus tard.

Parce que c'est un salaud. Oui je couche avec n'importe qui mais je ne force personne. »

« … P-peut-être parce qu'il était bourré. » Il commença à pleurer, il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit-ami, parmi tout le monde, le forcerait à coucher avec lui.

"Arrête de lui donner des excuse, Kurt."

Le garçon refoula quelques larmes. « Il était tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé… Je pensais qu'il était parfait. »

"Personne n'est parfait." Sebastian ne savait pas s'il devait rire à l'idée naïve que Kurt se faisait de l'humanité ou apprécier son innocence.

"Je peux pas aller en cours la semaine prochaine… Je sais pas quoi faire."

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal, pourquoi tu devrais l'éviter ? » Sebastian était un peu en colère à cette idée.

Kurt regarda le sol sans rien dire.

Sebastian le regarda pendant un moment et réalisa que Kurt refuserait sûrement d'aller plus loin dans la conversation. « Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi. »

« Non! »

« Pourquoi? »

"Je peux pas rentrer dans cet état… Mon père saura qu'il se passe quelque chose."

« C'est bien, je parie que ton père adorerais botter le cul d'Anderson. »

"Non, il a eu une crise cardiaque l'année dernière, je peux pas le stresser avec ça."

"Mon dieu, tu t'inquiètes pour les autres alors que t'as failli être violé."

"C'est mon père."

"C'est vrai. T'as raison, pardon."

Kurt fut surpris par la douceur dans la voix de Sebastian.

"Mais t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te surveiller ou au moins de te rafraîchir. » Sebastian tira Kurt vers lui et tenta de voir s'il avait des hématomes.

"Est-ce que… Est-ce que je peux aller chez toi?"

Les deux garçons furent stupéfiés par la question. Seabstian ne s'attendait pas à ce que Kurt suggère ça, même s'il était sur le point de le lui proposer Kurt ne savait pas pourquoi ce fut la première chose qui était venue à son esprit.

Après un moment de silence, Kurt pensa que Sebastian ne voulait aps l'aider et il était sur le point d'appeler Mercedes pour ça.

"Très bien, allons t'emmener loin d'ici." Sebastian sourit chaleureusement à Kurt et l'aide à monter sur le siège passager.

Kurt acquiesça simplement et s'adossa avec précaution au siège alors que Sebastian s'assit sur le siège conducteur et conduit loin de ce lieu maintenant hanté.


	4. Chapitre 4

Hello !

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, plutôt cours, mais intéressant quand même !

Je me rend compte que je poste pas vraiment régulièrement et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il y a peu de review, mais j'ai malheureusement pas toujours le temps ou la motivation de traduire. (vive la fac (y) )

A/N: Dans ce chapitre on en saura plus à propos de l'histoire de Sebastian, j'espère pouvoir faire un bon développement entre Seb et Kurt. Et pardon, ce chapitre est très court, il y aura bientôt des chapitres plus longs.

**Disclaimer:** Glee et l'histoire ne sont pas à moi, cf premier chapitre

Bonne lecture, et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)

* * *

Le temps que Sebastian arrive chez lui, Kurt s'était à nouveau endormi. Sebastian secoua gentiment Kurt pour le réveiller.

"Kurt, réveille-toi, on est arrivé."

Le plus petit des deux se réveilla et regarda Sebastian avec des yeux bouffis et endormis avant de doucement se redresser dans son siège.

"Merci."

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la voiture et Sebastian emmena Kurt à la porte d'entrée. Kurt eu à ce moment une bonne vue sur la maison en face de lui. Cette taille de maison dans l'Ohio était l'équivalent de Buckingham Palace à Londres. Les Smythes avaient deux longues allées qui menaient vers un rond-point devant la maison et vers un garage qui devait faire la taille de la moitié du magasin de son père. La maison était construite en chêne blanc avec un style de la haute société des années 30. Kurt ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait trouver une architecture qui surpasse le style de Dalton mais ça, c'était ridiculement beau.

Il regarda les alentours avec une expression éberluée, Sebastian ne put d'empêcher de rire. « Attend d'être à l'intérieur, ne bave pas sur le canapé. »

Sebastian avait raison, l'intérieur était encore plus impressionnant. Le luxe faisait la qualité des décorations, il y avait des détails en bois riche et raffinés, du textile en soie et en cuir, de la verrerie délicate et des céramiques dans chaque coin de la maison. Les matériaux, très luxueux, étaient équilibré par les simples tons crème et bois. La qualité de cette première pièce aménagée d'une certaine façon rendait cela tout de même chaleureux et habité.

"C'est par là." Sebastian entraina Kurt vers les escaliers puis dans sa chambre.

Sebastian laissa Kurt s'installer sur le canapé de sa chambre et disparu dans son dressing. Kurt ne put s'empêcher d'observer la chambre de Sebastian. Cela le fit se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de lui à part ces « 20 minutes » il y a un pensait bien que Sebastian était riche, il allait à Dalton après tout, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. S'ils avaient été dans le passé, il était certain que Sebastian aurait été un seigneur ou quelque chose avec un titre. La chambre de Sebastian n'était en rien ce qu'il avait imaginé, elle était relaxante et confortable. Il y avait des meubles en chêne noir et des livres étaient empilés à côté du lit, sur le bureau et à côté du petit canapé où il était assis. Une hi-fi était incrustée dans le mur avec une réserve de CD dans le coin du bureau. La chambre avait l'air en bordel à première vue mais Kurt trouva que le désordre était en quelque sorte rangé.

Sebastian revint avec un jogging et un t-shirt des Beatles noir. « Okay, c'est sûrement le seul truc qui va t'aller. La salle de bain est là. » Il pointa une porte à l'autre bout de la chambre

"Il y a une serviette pour toi. Ainsi qu'une brosse à dent dans le tiroir sous le lavabo. »

"Merci encore, de faire tout ça… » Kurt prit les habits des mains de Sebastian.

"Pas de problème. Je m'attendais juste pas à ce qu'Anderson soit tellement co-" Il réalisa qu'il avait dû toucher un point sensible, Sebastian se frappa mentalement.

Kurt ne dit rien. Il se tourna simplement et marcha lentement vers la salle de bain.

"Kurt." Appela Sebastian avec hésitation, Kurt se tourna pour le regarder d'un air confus.

"Tu vas bien?"

Kurt le regarda pendant un moment. « Mieux, maintenant. »

"D'accord, bon je serai juste là, si t'as besoin de quelque chose appelle-moi. Et je te ramènerai chez toi quand tu seras prêt.

"Merci."

Après ça, Kurt alla dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte derrière lui. Kurt passa une demi-heure sous l'eau chaude, la laissant nettoyer son corps complètement. Espérant d'une façon ou d'une autre que cela lui ferait aussi oublier les horreurs de la nuit dernière. Il éclata en sanglots deux fois sous la douche; toute cette situation était irréelle et ironique. Qui aurait imaginé que Blaine lui ferait quelque chose comme ça, et Sebastian Smythe, qui ne s'occupait que du sexe, serait celui qui le sauverait. Et apparemment il y avait bien plus de chose que Kurt ne pouvait imaginer.

Quand Kurt sorti de la salle de bain, Sebastian était assis sur son lit, adossé à sa tête de lit, en train de lire. Un garçon plus jeune était allongé sur son estomac, en train de jouer avec un iPad. Il était le premier à lever le regard vers Kurt. Le garçon regarda Kurt avec admiration, rendant ce dernier soudainement nerveux.

"Lucas, arrête de fixer, c'est impoli." Sebastian ferma son livre et poussa le garçon avec, avant de se lever du lit.

"Tout va bien?" Kurt se tourna vers Sebastian et hocha la tête.

Le plus jeune garçon sauta du lit et s'approcha de Kurt avant Sebastian. « Salut, Lucas, le frère de Sebastian. »

"Je suis Kurt."

"T'es le petit copain de Sebastian?"

"Non." S'exclamèrent les deux garçons en même temps.

"Tu veux bien être mon petit-ami alors ?" Lucas sourit de façon heureuse.

Quand Kurt regarda le garçon d'un air interrogateur, Sebastian soupira et tira Lucas loin de lui.

"Fous le camp Lucas, va dans ta chambre." Et il poussa Lucas jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de sa chambre.

« Désolé, il lit beaucoup Shakespeare en cours, il prend le coup de foudre et tout au pied de la lettre »

Kurt sourit légèrement et il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il souriait depuis la nuit dernière.


	5. Chapitre 5

Hellooooow ! Première publication de l'année, donc bonne année tout le monde :D

Bon alors... Désolé de cet énorme retard, je pourrais blâmer les fêtes et les cours pour ça, mais ma flemme fait aussi partie de l'équation... Sorry ! Je sais qu'à cause de ça je perds sûrement des lecteurs et des commentaires mais bon... Ma faute.

Enfin bref, voilà la suite, le chapitre suivant est court donc avec de la chance vous l'aurez rapidement, pour la suite par contre je saurais pas vous dire mais j'essaierai de surmonter ma flemme et d'utiliser mon temps libre pour vous ;)

_A/N : Pour ceux qui se demandent, Lucas à 15 ans et va à Dalton._

**Disclaimer:** Glee n'est pas à moi, l'histoire non plus, pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivit c'est une traduction de l'histoire de kurtaveclarcenciel, que je fais avec son accord.

Bonne lecture et laissez quand même votre avis, ça me motivera ! :)

* * *

Kurt insista pour dire qu'il pouvait rentrer seul chez lui pour éviter à Sebastian de faire encore plusieurs heures de trajet juste afin de le déposer.

"Bon, d'accord. T'es du genre têtu, toi. » Dit Sebastian, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère.

"Ouais, je suppose. Merci encore."

"T'as déjà dit ça des centaines de fois. Donne-moi ton téléphone. »

"Quoi?"

"Donne ton téléphone, comme ça je te donne mon numéro. Et si An- quoi que ce soit arrive, appelle moi, ou un des Warblers. Et tu peux acheter mon café pendant une semaine pour me remercier. »

Kurt sourit à nouveau et lui tendit son téléphone. Il supposait que c'était sûrement une proposition amicale de la part de Sebastian pour soulager sa conscience puisque c'était pour lui qu'ils étaient à Scandals. Il remarqua la culpabilité dans ses yeux verts.

"Okay. Conduis prudemment et ne meurt pas, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre" dit Sebastian avant de rentre son téléphone à Kurt.

Kurt se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. « Salut, Sebastian. »

* * *

Kurt n'eut même pas le temps de faire deux pas dans la maison quand Burt se précipita vers lui. « KURT ! T'étais où? »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué les 90 appels manqués et quelques ainsi qu'environ 76 messages non lus, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire à ses amis ou sa famille.

"J'étais mort de peur ! Tu allais me donner une autre crise cardiaque, gamin !"

"Désolé, désolé ! S'il te plait calme-toi. Je vais bien maintenant…" Kurt se sentit énormément coupable, il ne voulait pas que Burt le voit se détériorer après l'incident et s'inquiéter, mais il avait oublié que ne pas avoir de nouvelle faisait arriver à la même conclusion. Burt remarqua les yeux rouges et bouffis de Kurt, et… « Tu portes un jogging ? Et, est-ce que tu pleurais? »

Burt ne connaissait peut-être rien en mode mais il savait que son fils ne portrait jamais de jogging hors de la maison. Kurt regarda ailleurs pour éviter de croiser son regard.

"Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi gamin. »

Finn et Sam arrivèrent dans le salon et Finn s'exclama immédiatement, "Mec t'étais où? Tu m'as pas dit que toi et Blaine sortaient toute la nuit ! »

Kurt considérait sérieusement de frapper Finn au visage, et il n'était pas violent normalement.

"Attend, t'étais dehors toute la nuit, avec Blaine?"

"S'il te plait, est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en-en parler…" La voix de Kurt commença à trembler à la fin de sa phrase.

"Quelque chose est arrivé, mais quoi? » Burt attendait une réponse.

"Ne me demande pas…" Kurt recommença à pleurer et il tenta d'attraper les bras de Burt.

« Je suis là, dis-moi ce qui va pas. Kurt, je t'en prie, dis-moi… »

"C'est… B-Blaine" C'est tout ce que Kurt put dire avant de recommencer à sangloter bruyamment.

Carole courra hors de la cuisine quand elle entendit les sanglots. « Chéri, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Finn et Sam secouèrent leur tête, confus et ils regardèrent Burt tous les deux. Celui-ci baisse les yeux sur Kurt qui tremblait et pleurait.

"Quelque chose est arrivé à Blaine?"

Kurt secoua la tête. "N-non, il a essayé de… essayé de m-me forcer…"

Burt fut stupéfait, de même que Carole et Sam, mais Finn était toujours en train d'analyser l'information pour comprendre ce que ça voulait dire.

« Je vais le tuer. » dit Burt, en colère.

"Non, papa non… il a pas pu le faire."

"C'est pas le plus important ! Il a essayé de te faire du mal Kurt ! » Cria presque Burt.

"Burt, calme-toi." Carole s'approcha d'eux pour les enlace.

"Non, je vais pas me calmer! Comment est-ce qu'il a pu faire ça ? Je pensais que c'était un bon gars. »

"Il… avait bu."

Burt prit une profonde inspiration. « Okay, je vais même pas demander pourquoi vous étiez en train de boire, mais ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable.

"Je sais… Je vais lui en parler. Je vais… J'ai juste besoin de temps."

"Ne me dis pas que tu vas lui pardonner. Il a essayé de te forcer à coucher avec lui ! »

"Attend, Blaine a fait quoi?" Finn réalisa à peine ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Finn, ce n'est pas le moment" Carole secoua la tête.

"Chéri, comment ça se fait que tu rentres à peine à la maison? Ou est-ce que t'as passé la nuit ?

"Un ami des Warblers m'a aidé. Il m'a sauvé de… Blaine et il a pris soin de moi. Je suis désolé de pas avoir appelé ou être rentré tout de suite, j'étais un peu choqué.

"Okay. Je suis content que quelqu'un ai pris soin de toi." Burt fit un faible sourire à Kurt.

"Est-ce que je peux monter me reposer, j'ai besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça. Et papa, promet moi de pas utiliser ton arm ou quoi que ce soit, s'il te plait. »

Kurt put remarquer que son père luttait intérieurement pour se décider mais il soupira finalement. « D'accord, bien, je te le promet. »

* * *

Kurt se changea pour mettre ses propres habits et mis celles de Sebastian dans la machine à laver. Il s'allongea sur son lit en attendant que le lavage se finisse alors qu'il vérifiait son téléphone à nouveau.

**Kurt, s'il te plait, appelle moi -B**

**Pardon, j'étais bourré -B**

**S'il te plait, dit moi que tu vas bien -B**

**Désolé -B**

**Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi. -B**

Et les messages continuaient tous de la même façon. Kurt ne s'embêta même plus à les lire après le cinquième, à la place il les supprima simplement, ainsi que les messages vocaux. Il hésita un moment avant d'écrire un nouveau message.

**Est-ce que c'est bizarre que je ne le déteste pas ?**

Il regarda le message pendant un moment puis appuya sur le bouton pour l'envoyer à Sebastian. Il n'eut pas de réponse mais son téléphone sonna quelques minutes plus tard. Kurt vit que c'était Sebastian qui l'appelait alors il décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

{Salut…}

_{Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tu le déteste pas ?}_ Le ton de Sebastian était plus confus qu'en colère.

{Je sas pas, j'ai comme l'impression de devoir le détester, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je veux dire j'ai eu tellement peur et j'ai été si choqué, mais en y repensant, je ne pense pas que je le déteste.}

_{T'es en train de me dire que tu vas lui pardonner?}_

{Je sais pas.}

_{Hummel, t'es un idiot ou quoi? Il a essayé de te violer, merde !}_

{Oui, mais tu m'as sauvé.}

_{Alors t'es en train de dire que parce qu'il t'a pas violé tu vas lui pardonner ?}_

{C'est pas ce que j'ai dit!} Siffla Kurt

_{Alors comment est-ce que tu te sens vraiment?}_

{Je suppose que je suis plutôt déçu.}

_{Parce qu'Anderson n'est pas comme tu l'as imaginé?}_

{En partie…}

_{En partie?}_

{J'ai toujours aimé le romantisme} Kurt sourit légèrement quand il entendit Sebastian grogner de l'autre côté.

{Ou du moins je pensais que j'aimais le romantisme. Blaine était doux et attentif quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois. Je pensais que c'était le prince charmant ou quelque chose comme ça.}

_{Je suppose qu'il y a un mais}_

{Mais… Le plus longtemps j'étais avec lui, le plus je remarquais ses défauts. Je dis pas que je suis parfait ou quoi. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas ce que j'avais imaginé, ou plutôt je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment.}

_{Tu t'es rendu compte que le romantisme n'est pas ce que tu veux ?}_

{Oui et non. Une part de moi aime toujours ça, j'ai qu'on prenne soin de moi et qu'on me complimente. Je demande pas des fleurs tous les jours et des bagues en diamant ou ce genre de trucs. Tu sais, Blaine a chanté pour moi devant toute l'école le jour où je suis retourné à McKinley…}

_{C'est ce que j'ai entendu.}_

{Et il a changé d'école pour moi…}

{Hummel, t'es en train de me perdre.}

{Oui, oui d'accord, okay, bon il a fait tous ces trucs très romantiques, mais c'est tout.}

_{Et tu veux me démontrer que…?}_

Kurt ricana doucement, en pensant que Sebastian ne comprendra peut-être jamais ce qu'est le romantisme.

{En fait, il a fait toutes ces choses en pensant que c'était assez pour soutenir notre relation. J'aurais aimé que parfois il prenne ma main quand on marchait dans les couloirs, ou qu'il remarque quand je portais une écharpe bleue qui faisait ressortir mes yeux ou des trucs de ce genre. J'aime les petites choses du quotidien mais il le faisait à peine. Il n'aimait pas tenir ma main ou m'embrasser en public. J'aime le romantisme et les petits détails, mais je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'aime la passion et me sentir désiré.}

_{Tu as de hautes exigences, hm.}_ Sebastian rit doucement.

{Je suppose. Quand Blaine et moi on se caressait, il était toujours si doux. Ou plutôt il me traitait comme une poupée fragile.}

_{Alors que tu voulais une débauche sexuelle.}_

{Parfois… Ouais, j'avais envie qu'il agisse comme s'il était fou de moi. Comme s'il était désespéré d'être proche de moi. Comme si le désir était si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister.

_{Je suis sûr que son désir était assez fort hier soir.}_

{Non mais ça c'était pas à propos de moi. Il a dit qu'il me voulait mais je pense vraiment pas que c'était le cas. Je pense qu'il avait juste envie de quelqu'un, et j'étais là. Il doit avoir des problèmes d'alcool. La dernière fois qu'il était bourré, il a peloté ma meilleure amie et m'a dit qu'il était peut-être bisexuel.}

_{C'est quoi ce bordel?}_

{Comme j'ai dit, il est sûrement juste excité dès qu'il est bourré, alors il avait envie du premier truc qui lui passe devant. Peut-être qu'il en m'a même jamais désiré. Et peut –être que j'ai pas envie de lui comme je le pensais.}

_{T'es vraiment calme quand tu dis ça, ça fait peur.}_

Kurt sourit à nouveau.

{C'est marrant que je puisse te parler de ça. Je suppose que t'as déjà tout vu de moi alors il n'y a plus rien à cacher.}

_{Ton côté méchant, insolent et sexy ? Ouais, j'oublierai jamais. C'est très impressionnant.}_

{Si tu crois que me faire des compliments te mènera au sexe, tu peux éviter.} Soupira Kurt

_{Eh, non. Pourquoi tu penses que c'est toujours à propos de sexe?}_

Kurt se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel sans rien dire.

_{Okay, d'accord, ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je peux t'entendre lever les yeux au ciel.}_

Sebastian sourit également et il savait que Kurt devait sourire de son côté.

_{Mais est-ce qu'on peut être amis ? Comme un nouveau départ?}_

Les battements du cœur de Kurt s'accélérèrent en entendant ces mots parce que Sebastian avait l'air sincère et Kurt pensa que peut-être, juste peut-être ça pourrait être une bonne amitié et un nouveau chapitre dans sa vie.

{O-okay, faisons ça.}

_{Bien, ami, alors si t'as besoin que je fasse la peau à Anderson, envoie-moi un sms, d'accord?}_

{Je vais pas te laisser faire ça. En plus, il y en a trois avant toi qui auront ce privilège.

_{Quelle popularité.}_

Kurt rit sincèrement en entendant ça.

{C'est ma famille, idiot !}

Sebastian rit à son tour.

_{Okay, soigne-toi bien Kurt. Dors un peu ? Je vais m'occuper de mon ennuyeux petit frère maintenant.}_

{Sebastian… Merci}

_{Deviens pas sentimental avec moi, s'il te plait.}_ Se moqua Sebastian.

{Okay, à plus tard alors.}

Ils raccrochèrent et Kurt fut impressionné d'être aussi à l'aise pour parler avec Sebastian. C'était tellement naturel. Comme les choses peuvent changer en un si court laps de temps. Il pensait que ses cauchemars reviendraient le hanter quand il avait vu Sebastian au Lima Bean en train de draguer son petit-ami (peut-être ex petit-ami, maintenant), ensuite Blaine se trouva être un pire cauchemar et maintenant il y avait une nouvelle amitié entre Sebastian et lui.


	6. Chapitre 6

Hello !

Voilà de quoi égayer votre début de semaine ^^

Je vais faire un petit appel: si quelqu'un est bon en français et qu'il aime bien corriger les gens, je recherche une relectrice! En général je le fais moi-même mais en ce moment je le bâcle un peu donc si quelqu'une veut le faire pour moi, qu'il se manifeste :p

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement

_A/N: Je sens que certains d'entre vous ne vont pas aimer ce chapitre, mais il y a une raison pour tout. Ça fait partie du développement entre Kurt et Sebastian. Et Lucas sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre pour ceux qui l'aiment bien :D_

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis! :)

* * *

Lundi arriva bien plus vite que ce à quoi s'attendait Kurt. Il entra dans les couloirs de McKinley, Finn et Sam à ses côtés. Kurt leur a fait promettre de ne pas dire à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé, peu importe les circonstances.

Blaine couru vers Kurt au moment même où il les aperçut.

"Kurt!"

Finn et Sam firent un pas en avant pour barrer la route entre eux deux.

"Reste loin de Kurt, Blaine."

"Finn, s'il te plait, laisse-moi parler à Kurt. Kurt! »

Kurt récupéra ce dont il avait besoin pour son premier cours, se tourna vers Blaine et laissa échapper un soupire frustré.

"Finn, Sam, c'est bon. Allez en cours."

Sam secoua sa tête. "Nan mec, tu sors pas de mon champ de vision aujourd'hui. »

Kurt sourit légèrement. Sam a toujours été très gentil et attentif. Il se souvenait que ça a été le premier à le défendre contre Karofsky aussi.

"Sam, ça va. Je vais parler à Blaine. Je vous promet qu'il va pas me faire de mal."

"Mais-" Sam et Finn tentèrent de protester mais Kurt leur lancèrent un regard qui disait 'je maîtrise'.

Finn tapota l'épaule de Kurt gentiment. "Bien, je surveille tes arrières petit frère. »

"Je suis plus vieux."

"Peu importe." Finn regarda Blaine de travers avant de s'éloigner avec Sam.

Blaine bougeait d'un pied sur l'autre. «Kurt, je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé-»

Kurt coupa le garçon aux cheveux bouclés au milieu de sa phrase. « Je dois aller en cours, là. On parlera au déjeuner, okay ? »

"Mais Kurt-"

"Soit on parle à midi soit on en parle plus du tout." Cette phrase s'échappa des lèvres de Kurt de façon plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de précipiter cette conversation.

"O-okay. On se voit dans la salle du Glee Club à midi alors." Blaine fit un léger sourire à Kurt puis s'en alla en cours également.

La matinée fut de la pure torture pour Kurt. D'une certaine façon il regrettait de ne pas avoir eu _la conversation_ ce matin, alors que maintenant il n'arrivait simplement pas à se concentrer. Il avait révisé ce qu'il voulait dire. Il sait ce dont il a envie maintenant, et pourquoi lui et Blaine ça ne marchera pas. De façon ironique, voir Sebastian à nouveau a été comme un déclencheur pour lui. Il rappelait à Kurt la passion, le feu en lui, ses griffes et comme toutes ces choses lui manquaient.

* * *

Au moment où Kurt entra dans la salle à l'heure du déjeuner, Blaine l'attendait déjà. Kurt s'assit à côté de lui.

"Kurt je suis vraiment désolé. Je te promets que je le ferai plus jamais. Je suis tellement tellement tellement désolé. »

"Blaine écoute-moi."

Des yeux noisette inquiet rencontrèrent ceux de Kurt et Kurt se sentit mal pour ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il le devait.

"Blaine je… je veux rompre. »

"Quoi? Est-ce que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé? Je vais changer, J-je j'arrêterai de boire. S'il te plait ne me quitte pas. Je t'aime. »

Kurt cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître ses larmes. "S'il te plait, ne rend pas ça encore plus difficile, Blaine. Je t'aime aussi et je t'aimerai toujours. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, je ne le suis plus. »

"Quoi? Comment ça?"

"Grâce à toi je m'en suis rendu compte."

"Je comprends pas."

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, "Je pensais que nous deux, comme on était, c'était ce que je voulais, mais c'est pas tout. Je veux plus. Pendant ce temps, je suis en train de me perdre. Quand je suis venu à Dalton, j'ai essayé de m'intégrer, alors je me suis retenu. J'ai tenté d'être une partie des Warblers, une partie de Dalton. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Blaine était confus.

"Je critiquais le sens de la mode de toute le monde, je me battais pour briller. Etre balancé dans une poubelle ne m'a pas arrêté mes habitudes. Je voulais me démarquer. Je veux avoir le monde entre les mains. Et j'étais loin de tout ça à Dalton. »

"Qu'est-ce que tu dis? Tu as donné ton opinion le premier jour où t'as rejoint les Warblers! »

"Mais on m'a refusé un solo et je me suis pas battu pour ça. L'ancien moi se serait battu. Je me bats pour avoir ce que je veux. J'étais si vulnérable à ce moment que je n'ai rien fait. Et tu étais là pour me guider et je me sentais en sécurité. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse et je me suis laissé glisser dans ce confort d'être protégé. Ensuite on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on est resté comme ça parce qu'une part de moi était inquiet que si tu voyais mon côté insolent, tu ne voudrais plus de moi et j'étais apeuré. Alors j'ai gardé le rôle du calme et de soutien dans le couple. »

"Et tu dis que tu le veux plus?"

"Je suis en train de dire que je me suis rendu compte que je voulais des choses différentes."

"T'es en train de dire que je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux." Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Blaine mais il avait l'air calme.

"Blaine…" Kurt passa ses mains sur le visage de Blaine. "Je t'aime, vraiment. T'es mon premier amour et tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Je veux que tu ais le meilleur mais je ne suis pas le_ meilleur pour toi_.

Blaine soupira tristement. "Je… Si c'est ce que tu veux, si c'est ce qui te rend heureux."

Kurt ne dit rien mais il serra la main de Blaine légèrement, ils se comprenaient. Ils s'aimeront toujours et se soutiendront, comme des meilleurs-amis.


	7. Chapitre 7

Hey, hey ! ^^

Voilà un chapitre de plus, corrigé par AnnaKlaineuse (merci beaucoup ! :D )

Hm... Vous vous manifestez pas beaucoup, pour pas dire pas du tout... Ca encourage pas vraiment, même si je continuerai et je finirai la traduction. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce que vous en pensez !

**Disclaimer:** Rien est à moi à part les mots français.

A/N: Lucas est de retour :D

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Kurt envoya un message à tous les membres des New Direction en leur disant qu'il ne viendrait pas pour le reste de la journée pour aller voir des amis à Dalton pour quelque chose d'important. Il conduisit jusqu'au Lima Bean pour sa dose quotidienne de caféine et envoya un autre message à Sebastian alors qu'il attendait son Mocha allégé.

**Est-ce que je peux venir à Dalton? Vous avez encore répétition avec les Warblers, non ? –K**

**Je te manques déjà? –S**

**Dans tes rêves, je dois te rendre les vêtements que tu m'as prêtés –K**

**Okay, viens. –S**

Cependant, avant que Kurt ne puisse répondre, il reçut un autre message.

**Attends, t'es pas en cours? –S**

**Quoi? Tu t'inquiètes de mon travail? Je ne savais pas que le suricate connaissait quoi que ce soit à propos de l'école. –K**

**Peu importe princesse. –S**

**Kurt sourit en lisant le message. On se voit bientôt, Timon :p –K**

Sur le chemin de Dalton, Kurt se détendit au fur et à mesure qu'il s'éloignait de Lima. Il était content que Blaine ai accepté la rupture si calmement. Malgré tout ça, il faisait toujours attention à Blaine. Après leur conversation, Kurt avait pensé à eux deux et il se rendit compte qu'il était plus amoureux de l'idée d'aimer au lieu d'être _vraiment_ amoureux d'un de l'autre. Il savait que Blaine l'aimait, et c'était réciproque. Ils s'aimeront en tant que meilleurs amis à la place. Kurt sourit, il pensait que tout cela les mènera à quelque chose de mieux.

Kurt arriva à Dalton juste avant que les Warblers commencent à s'élancer dans une chanson. Jeff et Nick remarquèrent Kurt immédiatement. « Kurtie ! »

Jeff sauta presque à travers toute la pièce et attaqua Kurt à coup de câlin. « Tu nous manques tellement ! »

"Laisse-moi respirer." Rigola Kurt.

"Je savais que j'avais entendu ta voix aigüe, princesse, je pensais pas que tu serais là aussi tôt. Pressé de me voir ? » Sebastian passa à travers le cadre de porte avec un sourire en coin.

"Suricate, ne te jette pas de fleurs. Mes garçons me manquent, et puis je suis juste quelqu'un avec de bonnes manières qui viens te rendre les… trucs que tu m'as prêtés. » Kurt posa un petit sac sur le canapé en cuir à côté de lui.

Sebastian attrapa le sac et regarda l'intérieur, il renifla. « Beurk, t'avait vraiment besoin de les asperger de parfum ? »

« Pardon? Je les ai lavés et repassés. Et je te ferais dire que c'est de l'adoucissant à la lavande. »

« Je dois dire, ça m'étonne que tu l'ai pas saupoudré de paillettes. »

"Les mecs, vous pouvez nous expliquer?" Jeff interrompit les deux garçons, étant vraiment confus.

« J'ai rencontré Sebastian la semaine dernière quand Blaine et moi on était au Lima Bean. Quelque chose est arrivé plus tard et il m'a aidé. »

Kurt réussi à leur donner la vérité mais tournée à son avantage avant même que Sebastian n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Jeff et Nick acquiescèrent. Nick voulut dire quelque chose mais ils furent interrompus par une autre voix.

"Kurt?" Lucas marcha presque au pas de course pour rejoindre Kurt, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Oh salut ! Lucas, c'est ça?" Kurt lui sourit poliment et cela fit sourire Lucas

Kurt était dans un tel état la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Lucas, qu'il ne put vraiment voir à quoi il ressemblait que maintenant. Il faisait la même taille que Kurt, si pas plus. Lucas avait des yeux verts clairs comme Sebastian, mais il n'était pas bronzé comme Sebastian et était plus maigre. Son sourire semblait éclairer la pièce et était vraiment innocent, ce qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sourire sournois de Sebastian.

"Je voulais te dire la dernière fois mais Seb m'a envoyé voir ailleurs, je pense que tu es le plus beau garçon que j'ai jamais vu » dit Lucas d'une voix chantante.

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. « Lou, arrête, tu t'embarrasses toi-même ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à craquer pour les mecs plus vieux ? »

Jeff chuchota dans l'oreille de Kurt. « Lucas est en seconde, et il a craqué pour l'un des terminales la première semaine de cours. »

Kurt se contenta de ricaner à cette information parce qu'il trouvait cela vraiment attachant. _(Mon dieu, on dirait David.)_

Lucas regardait Kurt avec des yeux pleins d'espoir. "T'es venu pour nous voir ? »

Kurt n'était pas certain de la signification de _nous_, les Smythes ou les Warblers mais il hocha la tête et Lucas sautilla sur place.

Sebastian frappa l'arrière de la tête de Lucas. « Espèce de crétin, il est venu voir les Warblers, pas toi ! »

"Je suis un Warbler!" protesta Lucas avant de pousser l'épaule Sebastian.

"T'inquiète pas pour eux, ça arrive tout le temps." Dit Nick avant de guider Kurt vers l'un des canapés où il s'assit entre Nick et Jeff.

"Reste pour la répétition! Et après on pourra prendre un café ou quelque chose comme ça. » Suggéra Jeff.

Kurt sourit. "Très bien, en fait, je dois vous dire quelque chose."

Cela attisa la curiosité de Nick et Jeff mais tout le monde était arrivé dans la pièce et ils devaient commencer à répéter. Après une rapide introduction de Kurt aux nouveaux membres des Warblers, le garçon s'assit et regarda le groupe s'entraîner.

Kurt regarda les garçons, amusé, et quelques temps plus tard il se rendit compte qu'il avait passé la plupart du temps à regarder les Smythes, ou plutôt, Sebastian. Il avait l'air si différent de l'année précédente ou peut-être c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la possibilité de le connaître. Excepté le fait qu'il soit très bon pour séduire les gens. _(Mauvaises pensées, Kurt ! Stop)_

Mais maintenant, Kurt pouvait voir un tout nouveau côté en lui, sous le sourire sournois et l'attitude méchante envers Lucas, il tient à son petit frère. Sebastian surveille son frère, il l'insulte puis tapote ton épaule ou ébouriffe ses cheveux comme le ferait un grand frère attentif. Kurt vit la légère faille de cette image d'enfant playboy et pourri gâté, et il avait envie de connaître plus.

* * *

Après la répétition des Warblers, Kurt alla vers un café en dehors du campus avec Jeff, Nick et les frères Smythes.

"Kurtie, dis-nous tout ce qu'on a manqué!" lui demanda Jeff une fois qu'ils furent assis.

"Où est Blaine, au fait? C'est rare de ne pas vous voir attachés l'un à l'autre. »

Kurt et Sebastian se tendirent au même moment. Jeff et Nick ne le remarquèrent pas mais Lucas ne le loupa pas.

"En fait…" Commença Kurt, sans trouver comment finir sa phrase.

"Princesse juste dit-le." Dit Sebastian ennuyé.

"Je… Blaine et moi on a rompu."

"QUOI?" S'exclamèrent Jeff et Nick, renversant presque leurs cafés.

"On a pris cette décision à deux, s'il vous plaît ne demandez pas plus. Je veux que les choses restent calme et qu'on reste amis. » Kurt baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

"Putain, c'est pas vrai, tu lui as pardonné ?" Demanda Sebastian légèrement en colère et incrédule.

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire, hein? Le dire à tout le monde ? »

"Putain ouais ! C'est qu'un con." Dit Sebastian comme si c'était un fait.

"Il était bourré."

"Je fais pas ça quand je suis bourré."

"Oh, attendez, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Seb, je croyais tu rêvais de rencontrer Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Kurt ? » Demanda Jeff.

"Il a essayé de le violer." Dit Sebastian avant que Kurt ai pu l'en empêcher.

"Blaine a fait quoi?" Nick était choqué et en colère. "Kurtie est-ce que c'est vrai? Je vais lui botter le cul ! »

Le visage de Kurt rougit de colère et d'embarras. «Est-ce qu'on peut oublier tout ça .On a rompu. Il s'est excusé. Je veux passer à autre chose. »

La voix de Kurt était tremblante. « Désolé, je crois que je devrais y aller… »

Kurt se leva de son siège et couru hors du café. Sebastian laissa courir sa main dans ses cheveux, frustré puis se leva et courut après Kurt.

"Kurt! Attends!" Les grandes jambes de Sebastian lui donnèrent un avantage puisqu'il rattrapa Kurt sans attendre.

Il attrapa le bras de Kurt pour l'arrêter. « Arrête, Attends, je suis désolé ! J'aurais pas dû leur dire avant que tu aies accepté. »

"Tu Crois?" Cria Kurt après lui.

Sebastian fut surpris par le Kurt qu'il avait en face de lui, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ces beaux yeux, ça lui faisait mal au cœur.

"Je suis désolé." Sebastian ne put trouver aucun autre mot. Il a toujours été nul pour réconforter les gens.

"Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'étais en colère quand j'ai vu Blaine aujourd'hui? Il a dit qu'il était désolé et j'ai espéré que tout puisse revenir à la normal. Le truc c'est que j'ai envie d'être en colère et de lui crier dessus mais je peux pas faire ça parce que je tiens encore beaucoup à lui. Après tous ces problèmes, je tiens encore à Blaine ! Et je suis en colère parce que cette relation s'est retrouvée être une putain de déception. »

Sebastian ne dit rien mais attira simplement Kurt dans ses bras. « Laisse-toi aller… engueule moi ou, peu importe. Juste laisse toi aller. »

« Je suis en colère contre moi-même parce que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte qu'on ne s'aimait pas nous mais on aimait l'idée de l'amour ! On a juste été au bon endroit, au bon moment, quand on avait besoin de quelqu'un. Et ensuite un moment de faiblesse a fait de Blaine mon petit-ami. Le pire, c'est que quand j'ai réalisé que je voulais quelque chose que Blaine ne pouvait pas m'offrir, j'ai eu peur ! J'ai eu peur que si je quittais Blaine pour partir à cette recherche, je finirais sans rien. Sans même une seule affection de la part de Blaine. Et la peur d'être seul, d'être faible nous a menés à ça ! Et ensuite je me déteste pour ne pas avoir dit ça à Blaine plus tôt et je nous ai laissé nous enfermer dans une idée de l'amour, et tout ça a été détruit en 5 putain de minutes ! »

Kurt pleure encore et encore, il se laissa aller contre Sebastian parce qu'il ne pouvait même plus tenir debout, son corps tremblant violemment.

"Tu l'as laissé. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Ne rejette pas la faute sur toi. Ne te déteste pas. Si tu veux que les choses restent calmes, alors d'accord. Ne pense pas que tout ça est de ta faute."

"Je déteste être faible… Je déteste ça…"

"Ne fait pas ça." La voix de Sebastian était pleine de tristesse et cela surpris Kurt.

"Ne dis r-rien à personne à propos de ça, s'il te plaît. »

"T'inquiète pas."

"Merci… Désolé."

"Arrête de dire que t'es désolé. C'est bon. » Sebastian frotta les épaules de Kurt doucement.

"S'il te plaît, dis à Nick et Jeff que je suis désolé. Et Lucas, il doit sûrement penser que je suis fou maintenant. » Dit Kurt au bout de quelques minutes, quand il se calma enfin.

"Attends, c'est Lou. Personne n'est plus fou que lui."

Kurt rit à cette remarque. Les frères Smythes avaient l'air d'avoir le pouvoir de le faire sourire même dans les pires moments.

"Merci."

"Oh mon dieu, arrête de dire merci et désolé. Tu me donnes mal à la tête. » Dit Sebastian, taquinant Kurt avec un ton joueur.

"Bien."

Kurt s'écarta enfin des bras de Sebastian. « Je suis calme maintenant. Je vais bien. Je vais rentrer et dormir ou quelque chose comme ça."

"C'est bien, et arrête de te reprocher tout. »

Kurt lui sourit faiblement avant d'aller vers sa voiture.

"Eh, Kurt!" L'appela Sebastian.

Kurt se tourna pour le regarder.

"Tu sais, tu peux te permettre d'être faible de temps en temps, si tu veux parler… »

"Je le ferai."

Sebastian regarda la voiture de Kurt s'éloigner et expira doucement, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il retenait sa respiration.


	8. Chapitre 8

Hello

Voilà le chapitre suivant

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas une petite review !

* * *

Sebastian dit à Nick et Jeff de ne pas s'inquiéter, de ne rien dire à personne à propos de Blaine. C'est à Kurt de décider comment se comporter par rapport à Blaine.

Après qu'ils soient tous retournés à Dalton, Sebastian et Lucas allèrent dans leur chambre. Normalement, les secondes et les terminales n'ont pas la même chambre. Mais puisqu'ils étaient frères et que les deux niveaux ont un nombre bizarre d'étudiants, l'école les a simplement mis ensemble. Les Smythes restent sur le campus en semaine et rentrent chez eux le week-end.

Lucas retira ses chaussures au moment où ils entraient dans leur chambre et couru à son bureau en attrapant son iPad. « Seb, t'es ami avec Kurt sur Facebook ? »

"Quoi ? non…"

**_Je fait que l'espionner sur facebook_**, pensa Sebastian.

Lucas continua à tapoter sur son iPad avant de laisser échapper un cri triomphant. « Aha ! Son profil n'est pas bloqué ! »

"OMG, il est aussi dans le Glee Club de son école! McKinley ! On va s'affronter aux Régionales ! »

"S'ils gagnent les Séléctions."

"Ils ont Kurt! Bien sûr qu'ils vont gagner!" Lucas regarda Sebastian comme s'il était idiot.

"Tu l'as même pas entendu chanter," Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel

"T'as entendu sa voix? Je suis sûr que c'est tellement mieux de l'entendre chanter. »

**_En fait, je l'ai entendu gémir mon nom. Ça surpasse sûrement sa voix de chanteur, aussi bon qu'il soit._** Sebastian garda cette pensée pour lui-même.

« Je vais l'ajouter maintenant ! »

"T'as vraiment le béguin pour Kurt, hein?"

"Il est si beau, et ses yeux, oh-mon-dieu, ses yeux son juste extraordinairement beaux. Me dis pas que t'as pas remarqué. »

Bien sûr que Sebastian avait remarqué. Il avait remarqué ça un an auparavant et l'image était ancrée dans son cerveau depuis, mais il ne dit rien.

"Seb?"

"Quoi?" Sebastian ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Lucas, il fouilla simplement dans son sac pour trouver ses devoirs.

"T'aime bien Kurt?" demanda Lucas très sérieusement après s'être assis sur son lit.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Est-ce que tu veux que Kurt soit ton petit-ami?"

"Je fais pas dans les 'petits-amis'."

"Mais avec Kurt t'agis tellement différemment."

Sebastian ne voulait pas dit à Lucas ce qui s'était passé l'année passée et il était presque certain que Kurt ne voulait pas non plus que quelqu'un d'autre le sache.

"Il a juste l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide."

"T'es sûr que t'as pas de sentiments pour lui?"

_**Eh bien, je pense que j'ai énormément de sentiments mais je sais pas ce qu'ils signifient.**_

"Non. Pourquoi tu demandes tout ça?"

"Parce que si tu l'aimes, j'insisterai pas. »

"Quoi?"

"Si t'aime bien Kurt, je vais pas me battre pour l'avoir."

"Tu dis que je peux pas avoir qui je veux. »

"On sait tous les deux que c'est compliqué. T'as même pas d'amis. »

"J'ai des amis!"

"Tu as des gens qui te supportent." Se moqua Lucas avec un sourire.

"Peu importe."

"Oh mince! Il est déjà 5 heures!" dit Lucas en se rendant soudainement compte de l'heure.

"Quoi? Merde, allume ta webcam!" Sebastian se précipita sur le lit de Lucas.

Un petit écran apparu et il y avait une petite fille assise sur le grand canapé de la maison des Smythes avec une jeune femme assise à côté d'elle.

"Hey les garçons! Vous êtes occupés à l'école?"

"Salut Lola! Pas vraiment, on est juste allés prendre un café et on a un peu perdu la notion du temps. » Dit Lucas

"Comment va notre petite princesse aujourd'hui?" demanda Sebastian avec un grand sourire.

"Sisi, regarde! Tes frères sont là." Elle montra l'écran et la petite leva les yeux avec un grand sourire.

"Lou-lou! Bas!" Elle toucha maladroitement l'écran en pensant qu'elle pourrait les toucher.

"Hey princesse. On te manque?" Lucas sourit, heureux.

"Oui vous me manquez!" dit Sisi en pouffant de rire.

Sebastian sourit affectueusement à l'écran, sa petite sœur était sa plus grande faiblesse. Sienna avait la signature des Smythes, des yeux verts clairs mais elle a hérité des cheveux bruns bouclés de sa mère. Elle était aussi légèrement plus grande que les autres enfants de son âge, exactement comme Sebastian et Lucas. Elle était très belle, comme leur mère et Sebastian imaginait les garçons qui commenceraient à la suivre quand elle ira en grande section l'année suivante.

"Comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui?" Demanda Sebastian. Sienna était en moyenne section de maternelle alors Lucas et lui skypaient avec elle chaque jours après l'école et avant qu'elle fasse sa sieste.

"M. S a dit que j'ai fait les plus beaux dessins aujourd'hui!" Sienna couru attraper un papier, qui était maintenant froissé, dans son sac et le tint devant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

"Ça c'est moi dans la robe rose… Ça c'est Lou-lou, Bas, Maman. Ça c'est papa, et ça c'est Lola ! »

Lola sourit et caressa ses cheveux gentiment. «Oh chérie, tu m'as fait toute belle ! »

"Parce que Lola _est_ jolie. Et Maman dit que je suis jolie aussi. »

"Bien sûr que tu l'es, princesse." Dirent en même temps les deux garçons.

"Et Tommy a dit que j'étais jolie avec cette robe aujourd'hui! Est-ce que t'aimes ma robe ? » Sienna tourna sur elle-même devant l'ordinateur, leur montrant sa petite robe rose en dentelle avec un petit nœud rose autour de sa taille.

Sebastian rit. "Tu es magnifique, comme d'habitude, ma princesse."

"Merci !" Sienna pouffa à nouveau de rire.

Ils continuèrent à parler pendant une dizaine de minutes mais Sienna bailla.

Lola prit Sienna sur ses genoux. « Les garçons, je pense qu'elle a besoin de faire la sieste maintenant. A demain ? »

"Bien sûr, on sera à l'heure! Sisi bye bye ! » Lucas tapota l'écran avec son doigt.

Sisi leur envoya paresseusement un bisou et marmonna « au revoir » avant de se blottir dans les bras de Lola.

"Lola merci beaucoup." Sebastian sourit.

"Pas de problème, je l'aime beaucoup. Elle est adorable. A demain les garçons! » Et ils se déconnectèrent tous les deux de Skype.

"Regarde notre princesse, même pas 4 ans et les garçons sont déjà fous d'elle." Sebastian sourit.

"Elle aura 4 ans ce weekend!"

"Parce que c'est mieux?"

"C'est vrai. OH! Je sais!"

"Tu sais quoi?" Sebastian se demandait parfois où Lucas allait chercher toute cette énergie, à être excité tout le temps.

"On devrait inviter Kurt à l'anniversaire de Sisi! Je suis sûr qu'il aime les enfants ! »

"Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux inviter les Warblers et Kurt. Ils ne connaissent pas Sisi. C'est son anniversaire, il y aura un tas de petits de maternelle qui vont courir partout dans la maison, et toi tu veux inviter un tas de grands enfants en plus ! Je te jure, Lucas, s'il y a quelque chose de cassé dans ma chambre, ça sera ta faute. »

"Je veux frimer avec ma petite sœur. Les Warblers vont tous l'adorer. »

"Je pense qu'il y a déjà assez de garçons qui courent après elle. N'encourage pas d'autres personnes à la gâter. »

"C'est toi qui dis ça. Tu lui as acheté la même robe dans cinq couleurs différentes juste parce que t'as peur que Sisi n'aime pas ton cadeau. Laisse tomber, je suis le meilleur frère. »

"Si Sisi pense que tu es mieux, c'est parce que tu as l'intelligence d'un enfant de quatre ans, comme ses amis. Donne lui deux ans de plus et elle se rendra compte à quel point tu es idiot. »

"C'est mieux qu'avoir un frère qui baise tout ce qui bouge."

"Ton cul de vierge est juste jaloux. T'es jaloux de mon charme. »

"Tu loupes tellement de choses. L'amour ! L'amour, c'est ce qui est important. »

"Oh mon dieu arrête de propager tes germes romantiques. Tu pourrais être le jumeau de Kurt ! Vous deux et votre amour maladif pour le romantisme. »

"Tu crois que Kurt aime le romantisme? Mon dieu c'est le cas ? Il est parfait! »

"Arrête avec ton obsession à propos de mon ami. C'est gênant. »

"T'es sûr que c'est pas parce que t'aime Kurt?"

"Je veux pas de relation, merde!"

"Génial! Je vais lui proposer un rencard. Il est si beau et parfait, j'ai vraiment envie de mieux le connaître."

« Peu importe… » Dit Sebastian, dos à Lucas, en faisant semblant de feuilleter son livre. Il essaya d'ignorer son cœur qui se serre soudainement. Sebastian Smythe s'en fiche des relations et des sentiments. Il baise et se casse, charmant n'importe qui qui se trouvait sur son chemin. C'était plus simple. Les sentiments et les émotions n'apportent que du mal.


End file.
